


Sincerest Apologies

by violetra



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetra/pseuds/violetra
Summary: John gives you a taste of how grand his apologies can be.





	Sincerest Apologies

“Go away, John,” you say through the door. You can hear him pacing outside.

“Please, darling, open the door. I’m sorry,” he says gloomily.

Your heart aches for a second but you quickly remind yourself of what he did. You had kicked him out of the room you shared after he came out of the bathroom with a horrified expression on his face.

“How did you manage to drop my earrings down the drain?” You ask him angrily. You hear him approach the door once again.

“Darling, you left them on the sink. It was an accident. I didn’t drop them, I knocked them off-,”

You suddenly open the door to face him. He’s standing there with slouched shoulders and a sad puppy-dog expression. You try hard to not be hypnotized by his baby blue eyes, a weakness he knows well of.

“Please tell me you’re not blaming this on me,” you say, pointing your finger into his chest.

“I’m not. I’m just saying that it was a clumsy mistake from both of us,” he says before his eyes grew large, realizing his error in speech.

“No! It’s your fault! Imagine how you’d react if I dropped that stupid watch of yours in the lake,” you say reaching down to tap his Rolex. He pulls back instinctively.

“Knocked off! I knocked them off!”

Both you and John had hot and hard-headed personalities, which certainly clashed at times, this night was no different.

“I can buy you a new pair, a better pair. Diamonds aren’t difficult for me to get my hands on,” he says while reaching up to cup your cheek. You swat his hand away.

“I’ve had those for years. They can’t be replaced,” you say before slamming the door in his face.

“Let me in! I’m tired, it’s been a long day!” he yells through the door, his anger beginning to reveal itself.

“Sleep on the couch, John! I can’t handle anymore of your bullshit tonight!” You yell back.

“Fine!” he yells back louder. You hear him storm away and down the stairs towards the living room. You sigh as you touch your earlobes, remembering how’d you fidget with your earrings every time you became stressed. You laugh a little at the irony. You shake your head before turning around to head towards the bathroom, fully prepared to rip the pipes apart to find your prized pieces of jewelry.

The next morning, you walk downstairs to the kitchen. You needed coffee after the sleepless night you had. No matter how little you want to admit it, you can barely sleep without John next to you. Without his arms and legs wrapped around you, you spent most of the night tossing and turning. You flick the switch on John’s fancy espresso machine, something you initially snickered at. You were about to open the cabinets to find the coffee beans, but the radio you left by the front door buzzed to life. You walk over to pick it up.

“Dear, would you please open the front door?” He asks with a soft voice. You press down on the button to respond.

“John, what game are you playing?” You wait a second for his response.

“Just open the door,” he says with a sigh. You roll your eyes before reaching for the door knob. You turn it slowly, fearful of either an apology coming from a mariachi band or from a naked John holding a boutique of flowers over his crotch, both of which had happened before.

Instead, you find on the doorstep an array of gifts. You gasp at the sight. Dozens and dozens of roses, peonies, and other flowers sit there, the scent overwhelming your nose as you crouch down to examine them. Among the flowers there are boxes and boxes of treats John knew you loved. You recognize some of them from your vacations together. Boxes of chocolate from Germany, macaroons from France, truffles from Switzerland, and so much more. 

You suddenly hear something from the sky, the sound of an airplane approaching. You look up, seeing one of John’s planes coming into view. White smoke starts coming out from the back. Soon you realize he’s writing something. It doesn’t take long to see that he’s spelling, “I love you,” in large capitalized letters. You shake your head at how opulent of a display your lover was putting on. Never would any of your past partners go to such lengths to apologize. The most your last boyfriend ever did after fighting was give you a single wilted rose and a mumbled “sorry”. You never thought you were the type of girl to love material gifts or grand gestures, but with dating John Seed, it was a given. It had become an endearing quality you’d couldn’t help but love.

“Please accept my apology, darling. I love you so much, I can’t bear you being upset with me.”

You press down on the radio’s button with your mouth open, trying to think of what to say to him.

“I love you too, you son of a bitch,” you say tenderly. “I’ll accept your apology if you come back down here.”

“I’ll be there in no time,” he responds mischievously.


End file.
